


Flowers For Rudyard

by Elorasgame



Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorasgame/pseuds/Elorasgame
Summary: Rudyard tries to grow Rhubarb. It doesn't go as it should.





	

“Stop using all of the water! We need to ration it to keep it going long enough for us to afford the bill, Rudyard!” Shouting entered Rudyard’s head, Antigone. Always interrupting when he’s busy.

“No! No water here Antigone!” Rudyard sprawled in front of the desk in his room. He didn’t want Antigone to see.

A groan followed as Antigone span and stomped back to her mortuary.

Another week, another 7 days with no funerals.

Chapman. It was all Chapman’s fault.

He was going to be the death of this company. This thought crossed Rudyard’s mind and he let out a short laugh. That would be ironic.

Rudyard stood up straight after waiting to make sure Antigone had truly gone. He straightened himself out, flattening his jumper and running a hand through his untamable hair.

7:45 the clock read. Almost time to open up shop, maybe today they’d get a customer who wouldn’t be taken by Chapman and his charm. Maybe.

He turned and spun to face his desk. There sat a few neat pots of rhubarb. He was trying to grow it. To pay back Chapman for what he had given the Funn’s on Christmas. And then to make a new rhubarb jelly to make everything up to Antigone. A peace offering.

Rudyard stumbled out from his room and turned to lock the door. Can never be too careful! As he was locking the door a voice sounded behind him.

"You know, it usually takes around 3 years to grow rhubarb, especially from a pot? Could take a while for your peace offering to exist. Might want to think of something else." The voice chuckled in between the last sentence.

"CHAPMAN!" He turned with a scowl. "What are you doing here? And what are you talking about?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"You talk to yourself a lot. Even when Madeline isn't there. Oh, and these are for you." Chapman pulled his hands from behind his back and held a bunch of rises towards Rudyard, who turned an almost identical shade of red.

"I'm confused..." Rudyard mumbled. He did not move, just stood exactly where he was. He was just glad he was talking about the rhubarb and not just the man stood in front of him now. That would have been embarrassing. He proceeded to turn a deeper red.

"Happy Valentine's Rudyard. No one deserves to be alone today, even Antigone has a date!" Chapman chuckled. "I'll let you off on the rhubarb if you come for a drink with me?" Chapman himself, then turned a darker red.

"Well you couldn't exactly call it rhubarb, it's still just a sprout... But sure, why not. Time for that light ale?" Rudyard asked as he took the flowers from Eric, their scent filled his nose and enveloped him. He has spent years being around flowers but he still had a soft spot for roses. 

A smile rose to Eric's face as Rudyard finally accepted his offer. He stood still, not wanting to take his eyes off Rudyard, looking at him either those flowers, he had never seen Rudyard look so content.

"Right, better get some water for these!" Rudyard spoke, and for once, in addition friendly tone.

As Rudyard walked past Eric, he put a hand on Eric's shoulder and kissed his cheek softly. "Happy Valentine's Eric." Rudyard pulled away and smiled, Eric felt his heart melt in fondness, a good smile, not the pretend one he'd only ever seen. This was real. Eric pulled Rudyard back to him and kissed him on the lips, they both molded the others arms and the flowers forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
